1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to therapeutic devices. More particularly, the present invention pertains to therapeutic devices for topically applying heat. Even more particularly, the present invention pertains to therapeutic devices for topically applying heat to localized areas of a user's body.
2. Prior Art
At the outset, it is to be noted, and as is known to those of ordinary skill in the art to which the present invention pertains, skin or dermal eruptions such as sebaceous cysts, boils, pimples and similar skin conditions are not only unattractive in appearance but create a great deal of discomfiture. Ordinarily, the pain and pressure caused by these dermal eruptions are relieved by causing them to come to a "head". Usually, thereafter the head is lanced or otherwise broken to draw the pus therefrom. Bringing these eruptions to a head is usually accomplished through ointments, by time lapse or through other skin treatments. During that period of time while waiting for the eruption to come to a head causes the discomfiture heretofore described. As will be detailed hereinbelow, and as will be appreciated by one of ordinary skill in the art to which the present invention pertains the present invention, in a particular application thereof, accelerates the head formation on such dermal eruptions. Moreover, and in a further aspect of the present invention, and as will be appreciated, the present invention provides a quick and convenient way of applying heat to a localized area where topical application of heat is desired.
The prior art has taught heating devices for local topical use of various sizes and shapes. See, for example, inter alia, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,108,596; 4,303,074; 4,335,725; 4,585,002; 4,607,624; 4,736,088, and; 5,545,190. However, it is to be appreciated that none of these devices are enabled--as being cooperable with gauze padding or the like to provide localized heating and body fluid absorption capabilities.